When Justice Is Treason
by dolphinz.amazon
Summary: The Master and Moriarty. A deadly duo. With the help of the Archangel network, they control all of England. So when the few people who know the truth try to stop them, it is treason. Will they succeed? Or will Prime Minister Harold Saxon and King Moriarty continue their reign of terror?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is also a work in progress. I was going to get a little farther before I started posting, but some of my friends (Namely, Violet Verner, who suggested the idea. You should check out her stories. She's awesome.) were getting impatient, so here it is. I'll try to update regularly, but my other story, "A Detective Without His Deductions" will probably be my top priority. Feel free to review and leave suggestions for what you want to see next. Thank you!**

* * *

"Meet me at the roof of St. Bart's." was the text Jim Moriarty received one day.

"Who are you?"

"You'll see. You are a consulting criminal, are you not?"

"So you're a client then?"

"Potentially. So are you going to meet me?"

"Fine. When do you want to meet?"

"How about now? Unless you're busy, of course."

"Nope, I'm bored out of my skull at the moment. See you in a few minutes."

•••

Moriarty and the stranger stood on the roof, facing each other. They said nothing for a while, until finally the Master spoke. "I could kill you right now, you know."

"You wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you need me. I am the world's only consulting criminal."

"True. But I just thought I'd point that out to keep things in perspective as we negotiate."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes! You stupid humans, always so slow on the uptake."

"'You _humans_?' You make it sound like you aren't one!"

"Sh." the man put a finger to his lips. "Can't let that secret get out. That's actually a large part of why I need your help."

"You need me to make people think you're human."

"Not just that."

"What else do you want?"

"Power. I want you to make me prime minister." "You know I don't have the power to appoint you."

"Yes, but I've heard you have the power to pull the strings. And I already have a plan to make the people believe in me when I run for prime minister. All you have to do is help me carry out my plan. And cause the current prime minister to have a 'mysterious' death."

"You want to rule Britain."

"Actually, I want to rule the universe, but I'll start with Britain." "Hm. Seems reasonable. On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"I get to be king."

"How are you going to pull that off? And why do you want to be the king anyway? He's just a figurehead."

"Yes, but honey you should see me in a crown." The man smirked.

"We'll see about that."

"So we have a deal?"

"I'll think about it, but probably."

"Oh by the way, I never caught your name."

"That's because I never threw it!" The man laughed and then glared at Moriarty, who hesitantly began laughing with him. "We'll have to think of a good cover name for me to use as we create my profile and all that. But as to my actual name, people call me the Master."

"The Master."

"Yep, that's me! Hi!" The Master waved comically. "Alright, I've got to go now. Talk to you later." As the Master walked off, Moriarty wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: writing the Master and Moriarty together is so much fun! I really don't know where I'm going with this story, so please review and leave suggestions. Thanks!**

* * *

The two villains met again, this time in Moriarty's house for tea.

"Thanks again for agreeing to help me out," the Master said.

"You're welcome. I always enjoy having a new client." Moriarty took a sip of tea. "What is it you need, exactly?"

"Ruling the universe isn't specific enough for you?" Both men laughed at the joke. "I need a few things. First and foremost, I need a new identity."

"Ah, I've got a friend who can help you with that. She made everyone believe I was Richard Brooke, and that Moriarty was a fake."

"Good. But in this case, I need the old me to disappear completely."

"Well, that shouldn't be too much harder."

"Yes, I've been restraining myself and lying low these past few days."

"Past few days?"

"You yourself said I was an alien. How else do you think you haven't met me yet?"

"Of course, forgive me for forgetting that critical detail. You must think me an idiot."

"Not at all. You're actually pretty good- for a _human_."

"Yes, you keep saying things like that. So before the Master disappears completely, who are you?"

•••

The Master leaned close. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered. Moriarty nodded. "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I escaped from the great Time War by temporarily becoming a human. Then I stole a TARDIS (that stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space; it's a spaceship/time machine) and went to London a few days ago. The coordinates slipped just enough that I have 18 months until my archenemy, the Doctor (also a Time Lord. It's his TARDIS I stole.), gets here. In that time, I need to be well established as prime minister of England." Moriarty stared at him for a minute.

"You are completely mad."

"I grew up to the constant sound of drums in my head; of course I'm mad!"

"Drums?" The Master began tapping out a rhythm of four beats on the desk.

"1 - 2 - 3- 4. 1 - 2 - 3- 4. Going on and on. It never stops. The drums call me to war. They call me to rule the universe."

"With me as King. Don't forget that bit."

"Of course not, Moriarty. Serve me well, and I will reward you. Fail to do so, and... you won't have a chance to disappoint me again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is pretty short, but I feel like I had to assure you guys that yes, Sherlock is in this story. If you're wondering why the Doctor hasn't shown up yet, have patience. I'm getting there. If you review the story, chances are the updates will come faster, though. Just FYI. **

* * *

"Moriarty's up to something; I can feel it," Sherlock announced that morning.

"But I thought he was dead!"

"Oh, John. You are ever so unobservant. Did you not see that moment when he appeared on all those screens and asked 'Did you miss me?'"

"You think that was actually him, not dead? Not some prerecorded message?"

"This is Moriarty we're dealing with. Never underestimate the enemy, John," he said, taking a bite of his toast with marmalade.

"I suppose you're right. But then what do we do?"

"We have no idea what he is planning, so we have to wait for him to make the first move."

"Agh! This waiting is agonizing! I wish we could just kill him and be done with it!"

"Now, now, do you really want another murder on your hands? Let's be reasonable," he said calmly, sipping his tea.

"So we wait for Moriarty to take over?"

"Yes. Watch and wait, Watson. Watch and wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: A little preview here- next chapter contains a hacker. Does anyone know a good one they want me to put in? Else, an OC is coming your way very soon. **

* * *

The Master came again to Moriarty's house, and this time there was another person. The Master sneered at her with distaste and tried to size her up. She gulped in intimidation.

"Hello, I'm Kitty Riley. I helped create a fake identity for Moriarty as Richard Brooke." The Master smiled and shook her hand briskly.

"Pleasure to be doing business with you, Ms. Riley."

"Enough with the introductions," Moriarty interjected, clearly bored. "Let's eat! I have cake!" The Master's eyes went wide.

"I _love_ cake!" Moriarty and Ms. Riley found that the Master's table manners left a little bit to be desired. Actually, they left a lot to be desired. Moriarty made a mental note to work on improving the Master's table manners before the Master would have to go to any formal dinners.

•••

"So, let's start with your new identity, Master. Who do you want to be?"

"Hm. I don't have a good idea for a name if that's what you mean."

"We can get to that later. What kind of person do you want to be?"

"Well, I ought to have a good background for prime minister. Straight As, no discipline problems, leader of student council, class president, all that human stuff." Ms. Riley raised an eyebrow at the way he said "human", and Moriarty mouthed "I'll tell you later."

"Very well. We can arrange all that. Before we get too far in, though, I ought to ask: do you have a previous past that I need to work at either being close to or staying away from?"

"Not on Earth. Go ahead and put whatever you want that will make me a more likely candidate for prime minister."

"Good. Now all that's missing is a name."

"Hm... I know! My first name will be Harold. 'Harold' means 'leader of the army', and as I intend to lead an army to conquer the planet, it would be a perfectly appropriate name." Ms. Riley looked at Moriarty as if to say "He's crazy!", and he gave her a look that said "I know!"

"All right. But you still need a last name. Harold what?"

"Saxon. That means 'sword'. And the Saxons were the people who conquered Britain, so it works perfectly. Harold Saxon. Harold Saxon. Harold Saxon! Yes, I love the way it just rolls off my tongue. From now on, I am Harold Saxon. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Saxon," Ms. Riley and Moriarty said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: don't bother racking your brains trying to remember where Melinda Raven is from. She's an OC. As always, please review and leave suggestions. Thanks!**

* * *

"So you think with your perfect track record, you'll just get everyone to vote for you?" Moriarty asked.

"Possibly, but I can't depend on that. Humans are stupid. They don't always know what's best for them." He gave an evil smile.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"That, my dear friend is where the Archangel Network comes in."

"The what?" Ms. Riley asked.

"The Archangel Network."

"I've never heard of that."

"That's because it hasn't been invented yet, silly! We're going to make it."

"Would you care to elaborate on what exactly this 'Archangel Network' is?"

"Of course. We are going to make a network company so great that everyone in England, no, the whole world, will be using it."

"And what is the point of that?"

"Inside the network we will hide subliminal messaging: vote Saxon. Everyone will know to vote for me, to think of me as 'good', regardless of who I am, what I say, or what I do."

"Brilliant! But how are you going to pull this off? I may be a master criminal, but even I'm not that good with technology!"

"I've got friends," Harold Saxon said simply.

•••

At that moment, a perfect circle of the roof fell down and a tall young woman jumped in. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" she asked as everyone stood in awe.

"You know, most people would just knock," Moriarty said after recovering from his astonishment.

"I'm not most people," she shot back. "Don't ever make the mistake of underestimating me," she said, with a clear edge to her voice. This was not a woman to be messed with. "Now, what was it you wanted?" she asked Harold Saxon, her tight ponytail of black hair whipping around as she turned to face him.

"Before all of that, you better be planning to pay for that ceiling. That costs a lot to fix, you know!" Moriarty complained. The woman looked at him, her eyes shooting icy daggers.

"It's fine; I can fix it," she replied, finally breaking the tense silence. She pulled out a violet colored laser screwdriver. "Now, if one of you would be willing hold this piece of the ceiling for a moment, please..." Moriarty walked over to help her and held the circle in place. She welded together the ceiling with her laser screwdriver until it looked as if nothing had happened. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself," she said, stepping down and putting the screwdriver back in the pocket of her tight black leather jacket. "I'm Melinda Raven. You must be Moriarty," she said, shaking his hand. Moriarty nodded. "Good. The Master told me he was working with you. You must be quite the criminal for him to take the time and ask you for help. That or he's desperate." She sneered at him. "Oh yes, that's right!" She turned to Harold Saxon. "You said you were going to get a new identity. What did you decide on?"

"I'm Harold Saxon."

"Harold Saxon. I like it." He smiled.

"I chose it carefully."

•••

"So what was it you called me here for? I am a busy woman, you know. There's a lot of demand for hackers these days." She smiled sinisterly and raised her eyebrows, as if to say "and I like it."

"Right. I need you to help me set up a network. Ideally it will be global, but I definitely need it all over Britain."

"No problem. Computer or phone?"

"Both."

"Got a name?"

"Archangel Network."

"Archangel Network. That sounds just fine. So what does this network do?"

"That's the tricky part."

"Nothing is beyond my reach."

"If you say so."

"Go on then, what do you need this network for?"

"Well first of all, it has to be faster, more efficient, and cheaper than all its competitors, so that everyone will be using it."

"That's easy. But there must be some special purpose, something specific you want this network for."

"Of course."

"So what is it?"

"I want it to have subliminal messaging."

"You want me to embed a specific message or command that nobody will see but that will affect everyone?"

"Precisely."

"And what is the message?"

"Vote Saxon."

"Vote Saxon?"

"Yes. Believe in Harold Saxon, he's good, he's perfect, do as he says, vote for him." "I see."

"So can it be done?"

"I said nothing is beyond my reach. Do you not believe me?"

"No, no. Of course I do."

"Good. But I will need something to represent this message. A sort of box in which your message will be hidden."

"What sort of box?"

"A word, phrase, sound... anything small or short that represents your whole idea."

"I've got just the thing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: do you like Melinda Raven? I felt a little strange making an OC, but as I said earlier, I needed a hacker. Please review and leave suggestions. As this is a work in progress, you can influence how the story goes.**

* * *

Melinda sat at Moriary's computer, her fingers flying over the keys. "Okay, almost done. Good... Rats!"

"What?"

"Oh come on, Saxon. You may be an alien, but surely you know what rats are."

"Yes, the annoying little Earth rodents that cause all kinds of trouble. But I fail to see how that has any relevancy to the current situation."

"It's an expression of frustration."

"What happened?"

"I forgot a semicolon."

"Is that bad?" Moriarty asked naively.

"I almost destroyed your computer permanently. Bad? Yeah." She pursed her lips with grim determination and resumed typing at lightning speed. "There we go. Now I'm done. Well, almost. I need to put in the embedded message. What did you want to use as the box?" Harold Saxon began drumming on the table.

"This," he said. "This pattern of four beats. Ideally with drums, but any instrument will do."

"Not what I would have chosen, but okay."

•••

"What are you doing here? Can we even trust you?" Moriarty asked. Melinda pulled out a gun.

"Ask me that again."

"Never mind."

"Good. I suppose I can answer your first question, though. I'm here because Harold Saxon asked for my help."

"How does he know you?" She pulled out the gun again and pointed it at Moriarty.

"Ever heard that saying 'shoot first, ask questions later'?"

"Yes."

"Well, the same goes for answering questions, soldier. Much of my life is and will remain a secret. Is that clear?" Moriarty nodded, subdued. "Good. Now then, back to business." She resumed typing. "Okay, now I'm done. You better start planning your campaign speech, Saxon."

"Yes, ma'am!" He paused. "I suppose you'll be wanting a position in my cabinet for your help?" She shook her head.

"I prefer to work behind the scenes."

"If you insist."

"I do insist. Now then, if that's all. I best be going. I've got clients." She opened the window with a kick of her foot, then jumped through with a flip. She turned back and bowed with a flourish. "Good luck to both of you!" She blew them a kiss, then disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"So who are you going to vote for?" Sherlock asked John.

"I dunno, maybe that Saxon fellow."

"I'm not voting for him. There's just something... not quite right about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, I just have this feeling."

"Must be a pretty strong feeling for you to act on it."

"Oh, it is. Mark my words, Harold Saxon is no good."

"I'll hold you to your word. And I'll take your advice and not vote for him. I trust your judgement."

"Thank you, John."

•••

"Where is everyone?" John asked.

"Oh, it's Election Day tomorrow," Molly replied. "Everyone's off getting ready I suppose. That's why the lab's so empty."

"Of course. How silly of me to forget."

"Don't worry, I almost forgot too."

"So who are you voting for?"

"Definitely not Saxon."

"Oh really? It seems like everyone's voting for him."

"I don't know, I just... don't like him. It's biased and unfair, I know, but I just feel like he's inherently... wrong. Like there's some shady business going on that we don't know about yet. Maybe he's got one too many skeletons in the closet."

"You know, that's funny."

"What?"

"Sherlock said the same thing to me this morning."

"Still, it seems that we're in the minority here."

"I do hope for all our sakes that you guys are wrong, though, since it seems like he's got (almost) everyone's vote."

•••

Lestrade checked his phone. 4 bars, that was good. He looked at the carrier. Archangel Network (AN for short). Typical. Since the Archangel Network had been set up, all the other carriers had practically gone out of business. Then he realized his phone was ringing. He sighed and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lestrade. It's Sherlock."

"Hi, Sherlock. What was it you wanted to say?"

"Actually, come to think of it, can I talk to you in person?"

"Um... I guess."

"You're not too busy, are you?"

"No..."

"Great. Meet me at 221B Baker Street."

"Okay. See you soon."

•••

"It must be important business for you to call me here in person."

"It's more that I don't trust the phone service. John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Tea."

"Right there in the cupboard. The kettle's over there."

"I was asking you to make the tea, John."

"What's the magic word?"

"What are we, five?"

"You act like a five year old quite a lot, actually."

"Fine. Please."

"Please what?"

"Please make us some tea."

"I'm on it."

"I knew you would be, John. Thanks."

•••

"Right. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lestrade asked.

"It's Election Day tomorrow."

"Yes, I know. What about it?"

"Who are you voting for?"

"Saxon. Vote Saxon."

"Why?"

"I dunno, he's just sort of... good."

"So you like his policies?"

"Yeah, I guess. They're all so... good."

"He has the same stance as you on everything?"

"His positions are all... good." Lestrade had a far off look in his eyes.

"Lestrade?" Lestrade snapped out of it.

"Yes?"

"Will you do something for me, please?"

"What is it?"

"Don't vote Saxon."

"Why not?"

"I swear, there is something wrong with him."

"Do you have any evidence?"

"Do you have any clear reasons to vote Saxon?"

"Fine. I won't vote Saxon. But if it turns out he's perfectly fine, you are going to have some explaining to do."

"Well it won't be all fine, so I won't have to do any explaining."

"Sure. I've got to get back to work now, okay?"

"See you later."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I didn't mean to make another OC. To quote our favorite detective, "that just sort of... happened."**

* * *

"Oh yeah, why don't you trust the phones?" John asked.

"This Archangel Network is very suspicious. It became popular very quickly, and it blew away the competition far too easily."

"So? It's good."

"But is it? It doesn't actually work that much better than other carriers, you just think it does. It makes you think it's 'good', and I'm beginning to suspect it does the same thing for this Saxon. If he needs a whole network to ensure he wins the election, something's got to be going on."

"That's pretty weak evidence that something's up with the phones." Sherlock snapped his fingers.

•••

"Oh, hi!" A tall young woman stepped forward. She had fiery red ginger hair. "I'm Kaitlin." She turned towards Sherlock. "What was it you wanted me to look at?" He handed her a phone. "Anything in particular?"

"I think something's going on with the network. Or possibly the hardware or software. Just check the whole phone."

"I'm on it." She carefully looked at all the programs and settings on the phone, stopping every now and then to examine something closer or make note of a prominent detail. Then she began dissecting the phone, carefully looking at all its inner workings. "Yes, there's definitely something going on here. She ran her fingers over all the pieces carefully. "Aha!" She pulled out a tiny chip. "This is emitting some sort of signal."

"Can you read it?" John asked.

"Let me try. She played around with it, and then pulled out a strange device. "Good. This will boost the signal. Now I just have to find the right frequency. She fiddled with a dial on the strange contraption. "Got it!" They listened and heard a pattern of four beats.

"What's that supposed to mean?" John asked.

"It's a package. Like the compressed version of a greater message."

"So what's the message?"

"I don't know. But I bet it has something to do with Harold Saxon. If anybody would have a huge network to help him out, it would be him."

"But who actually coded it? He doesn't strike me as all that technical." Kaitlin looked at the phone and chip again.

"This has my sister written all over it."

"Your sister?"

"Melinda Raven. Expert hacker. She was behind countless criminals. I hear she makes good money. But I, on the other hand, have a conscience."

"Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome. I'm always glad to help. Unless you're a criminal. Then you can count me out." She smiled. "Whatever I am, I'm not my sister."

"Of course not."

"Bye!" She left.

•••

"Harold Saxon... Archangel Network... I really don't like the look of all this."

"I agree. I expect we won't have to wait much longer, though. Whatever strange thing is going on, I expect the plot will reveal itself soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah, yes. Power. It feels so wonderful."

"Mr. Saxon?"

"Yes, Moriarty?"

"You promised to make me king, remember?"

"Oh that's right, I did!"

"Well?"

"I can appoint you as king, but first there needs to be an opening. Do you have a plan to stage an... accident?"

"Ah, of course. I'm on it. There will soon be an opportunity for a new king."

•••

"The royal family is disposed of."

"Brilliant!"

"Now, it's your job to make sure I get the title as King."

"I'm on it."

"Although it should help that I got the king to write me into his will."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I have my ways."

"Right then. One king Moriarty coming up." They both began laughing maniacally.

•••

"Hey Sherlock, I think you'll want to read this."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself." John passed Sherlock the newspaper.

"WHAT!"

"That's what I thought, too."

"How did this happen?"

"Read the article."

"Okay, but still! We know about Moriarty! We know he's a criminal! How on earth did they let him become king?"

"I have no idea."

"I'll bet it has something to do with that Saxon fellow. Those two are in cahoots, I'm sure. They're up to something, I tell you."

"Oh, I have no doubt of it." "So now what?"

"Well, I'm sure their evil scheme will reveal itself soon."

"And then what?"

"And then we stop them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: woah. This is like my longest chapter ever written. Oh well. Anyway, I remembered an earlier promise about naming an OC after someone who helped me with the story. So, thanks to Violet Verner for giving me the idea for this story and reviewing my fanfics! Yay!**

* * *

The Doctor and Martha stumbled and struggled to regain their bearings. "Traveling with a vortex manipulator is awful! I don't know how you manage it!" the Doctor complained. Jack shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while."

"So now what?" Martha asked.

"Now we find the Master."

"How are we going to do that?" Jack asked. They saw a giant screen with footage of Harold Saxon becoming prime minister.

"That's him." the Doctor said. "I'm sure of it."

"You're absolutely sure?" Martha asked.

"Yes. It's a Time Lord's intuition."

"Okay, but now what? How do we find out what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Hi, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." a tall brunette commented, walking up to them.

"Hello, darling. Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I told you, Jack, no flirting!" the Doctor insisted.

"I don't mind. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I do tend to get carried away." the woman said with a laugh. "I'm Violet Verner."

"Nice to meet you, Violet. I'm Martha."

"And I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Jack. What brings you here, gorgeous?"

"I hear you're looking for information on Harold Saxon?"

"Yes, we are." the Doctor said.

"Well I'm the best source of information you're going to get."

"But can we trust you?" he asked.

"Not at all. I'm an expert spy, and I'm feeling nice enough to warn you that any information you give can and will be held against you or sold to the highest bidder. So I'd be careful if I were you. But if you want information, I'm the best to give it."

"Give us a minute, please."

"Of course."

"I really don't think it's a good idea to let her help us. I don't trust her, and she just said as much herself." the Doctor whispered.

"Yeah, but we really need her help. You can't just go into enemy territory without any information. And believe me, I've tried." Jack pointed out.

"Surely we can find someone else." the Doctor insisted.

"I think we should trust her." Martha told them.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"You have your Time Lord intuition, I have a woman's intuition. If she was going to hurt us or do anything bad to us, she would have done so already. If she wants to sell our secrets, simple: we don't reveal anything important. She seems like she's got a lot of information. I say we trust her." Jack and the Doctor looked at each other.

"Fine." the Doctor finally sighed.

"Tell us what you know." Martha said confidently, turning around to face Violet.

"Good choice. How about we meet at my house to discuss the details. We don't need everyone in London eavesdropping on us." The three travelers shared a look.

"Lead the way." the Doctor told her.

•••

They sat in Violet's house, drinking tea and discussing current events. "So, what's happened in the last 18 months?" the Doctor asked.

"Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit."

"A hermit with friends?"

"Hermits united. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun- for a hermit." Martha and Jack smiled at this.

"I wonder how many times he'll use that excuse." Martha whispered to Jack.

"Well, let me see. In the last 18 months... Harold Saxon got elected and Jim Moriarty became king."

"Wait, a new king? What happened to the royal family?" Martha asked.

"They died mysteriously. And all on the same day too. Very suspicious. I suspect it was Saxon's doing, as he was the one who appointed Moriarty."

"Why would he do that?" the Doctor asked.

"Moriarty owed him a favor."

"You know this?"

"That's only speculation, but somebody definitely helped Saxon."

"Why do you say that?"

"His records are perfect. Too perfect. As if they're fabricated. I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

"And you think he came to Moriarty for help?"

"Yes, but I suspect he got help from more than just Moriarty." she said suggestively, as if she knew a big secret.

"Who else would help him?" Jack asked.

"Anyone have a phone?" Violet asked. Martha handed her phone over. Violet began to inspect it. "Hm... universal signal. Very nice." She checked the carrier. "But not quite what I'm looking for. Oh, that's right, I have this phone." She pulled a phone out of a drawer. "One of my clients left this the other day. Look at this." The Doctor out on his glasses and took a close look at the phone.

"Archangel Network."

"Exactly."

"But what is the Archangel Network?"

"It's just a phone service. Everyone's got Archangel." Martha told them.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. It's not just a phone service." She looked at the Doctor. "Can I borrow your sonic? I'd disassemble this by hand, but I don't have the time. It took me hours to do it on mine."

"But... how did you know?" the Doctor stuttered, confused.

"Oh, come on. Universal signal? Her phone's obviously been soniced. But not by her. It's been soniced too recently for that, unless she recently acquired a sonic screwdriver, which seems unlikely. This man-" she pointed at Jack "-looks like the sort of guy who'd rather have a blaster. Why have a screwdriver when you could have a blaster? Unless you're a technical person, which it looks like you are." she finished, looking at the Doctor again.

"Okay, you got me." He handed her his sonic.

"Ooh, this is a nice one. I like it." She pointed it at the phone. "You see, this network has been programmed with subliminal messaging. I can't read the message itself, but I can read the package that hides the message." She pressed the button. They heard a rhythm of four beats, just like the drums the Master had complained of.

"That's him." the Doctor announced. He looked at Violet. "And you think this is a message about Saxon?"

"I'm quite sure of it. I believe if translated, the message would read something like 'vote Saxon'."

"And did he do this?"

"No. This has my cousin Melinda written all over it."

"Melinda?" Violet looked at them as if to say "where have you been this century?"

"Melinda Raven. Expert hacker, established criminal, rich person, sly woman."

"Great. I think you've given us all the information we need. Thank you, Violet."

"You're welcome. Good luck!"

"You too. Bye!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: please keep the reviews coming. They encourage me to keep going, and if you leave an idea for what should happen next, you can get me out of writer's block and read the next chapter sooner. **

* * *

The Doctor, Martha, and Jack walked down Baker Street. The Doctor ran into a short man with blond hair.

"Sorry." the Doctor said.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Maybe." Said Martha. "We're looking for the Prime Minister. What's the best way to get to him?"

"Become part of his cabinet." The stranger smiled. "But no, I have a friend who might be able to help you. He's done all sorts of great things."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. The man led them to 221B.

"So who are you anyway?" Jack asked as the walked. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, by the way."

"John Watson." the man said, shaking Jack's hand firmly with a look that clearly said "don't even try flirting with me".

"And who is this friend of yours?" Martha asked.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"No way!" She looked amazed that he even existed, which confused John.

"Well, here we are." John knocked on the door. "Sherlock, you've got some visitors." A tall man with curly hair sighed and opened the door.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking the Doctor's hand. "I'm Sherlock Holmes." He looked at them. "So what brings you here?"

"We want to know about Prime Minister Saxon."

"Why?" The three of them shared a look, then finally the Doctor spoke.

"We have reason to believe he is..." he wanted to say "Time Lord", but wasn't sure that Sherlock would believe him. "... extremely dangerous."

"I knew something was up! I told you, John!"

"So do you have any information to give us?" Martha prodded.

"Not a lot. He seems to have set up a network that hypnotized people into voting for him."

"That sounds like our man." Jack said with a smirk. "Got anything else?"

"No. You're better off asking my brother Mycroft." Sherlock gave them Mycroft's address.

•••

"Can I help you?" A man opened the door.

"We're looking for Mycroft Holmes." the Doctor told him.

"That's me." he said with a smile. "Please, come in." They walked in.

"So what is it you want to know?"

"We're looking for information on Harold Saxon." Mycroft said nothing. "Well? Can you help us?" Martha asked.

"Why should I help you? And who are you, anyway?"

"I'm the Doctor. I need to know about Harold Saxon, especially what's happened in the last 18 months."

"And what happened since he became prime minister." Martha added.

"I'm not especially inclined to help you." The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper. Mycroft took one look at it and chuckled. "Ha! Psychic paper! That makes you a most interesting person, Doctor, but it doesn't mean I'll help you." He looked at Jack. "You haven't said anything since you came in. Why?"

"If I talk, the Doctor will complain at me for flirting." He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Jack, no flirting!"

"Case in point."

"And who are you, Jack?"

"Actually, it's Captain Jack. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and I'm the leader of Torchwood industries."

"The Doctor and Torchwood working together! Well I'll be! It must be quite important to you. I'll tell you all I know."

•••

"John, could you get the door please?" John did so.

"Hello! We're back. Mycroft was very helpful."

"So what are you back here for?" Sherlock asked, racking his big brain for an answer.

"We need all the help we can get. Would you like to come with us?" Martha asked. Sherlock stood in thought a while.

"Alright."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jack said, looking at Sherlock suggestively.

"On one condition." Sherlock amended. "I'll only go if you promise not to flirt." he insisted, glaring at Jack.

"Aw!"

"There'll be time for flirting later."

"Is that a promise, Doctor?"

"Whatever. Let's go. Allons-y!"

•••

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"You said you needed all the help you can get. Would you like me to bring my assistant, Molly, as well?"

"Sure."

"Good. I was feeling a little outnumbered here." Martha noted.

"Hello, beautiful."

"No flirting, remember?"

"Sorry." Jack looked from Molly to Sherlock, then back to Molly. "Looks like I wouldn't get anywhere anyway." He winked at Molly. She shook her head. He looked back at Sherlock, suddenly understanding. He gave her a look of sympathy.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Molly Hooper. So where are we headed today?"

"We're going to meet the prime minister."

"Saxon? Why?"

"Because we all agree something's up. You are coming, aren't you?"

"Of course." And so they went.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: sorry about the writer's block for a while there. I'm back! I would like to say that the more reviews I get, the more frequently my chapters will come. I think this story is drawing to a close in a few chapters or so. Yeah, I know, it's sad. But you can still read my other stories or check out my blog.**

* * *

"Doctor! So good to see you! And I see you've brought your little friends." the Master said with an evil smile.

"Don't underestimate us." Martha said, a clear edge to her voice.

"You ladies are completely useless. Honestly, I don't know why he lets you travel with him. I myself have never seen the point of a companion. He doesn't need you, you know."

"Oh really?" Molly asked, her voice as tough as steel.

"So cheeky! I shall have to call in the king to deal with this." Moriarty strode in.

"I bet you wish you were still with me now!" Moriarty said, smirking. Molly slapped him.

"Nope!" At that moment, the Master's men came in and tied up the Doctor and Sherlock.

"No rope can hold me!" the Doctor shouted.

"Please, save the bravado for later. It's so boring." Moriarty complained.

"Asking him to save it for later implies that you wish him to display bravado, just not right now."

"Don't get clever with me!"

"Why ever not?" Sherlock asked, feigning confusion.

"Because I'm the boss!"

"Actually, I'm the boss, Moriarty, but I agree with you nonetheless." the Master interjected. "Now, then, send them off for torture."

Martha and Molly looked at each other and said "Ready? NOW!" On "now", they kicked the Master and Moriarty simultaneously in the groins. The Master was the first to recover.

"A futile gesture of revenge. It won't get you anywhere."

"Oh, but it already has." Molly informed him. Confused, both men turned to see the two geniuses running, despite the fact that both of them were tied to chairs. No, scratch that. Sherlock had broken free. And yet the Doctor, who was still tied up, kept up with him. The Sherlock crew was surprised by this. Martha shrugged.

"He does an awful lot of running."

•••

The Master shrugged. "That still won't get you anywhere. I'm the prime minister, I can do what I want."

"Not so fast." John interjected. He held up a long scroll of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's the law you agreed to."

"I don't remember agreeing to any law." John thrust the paper in the Master's face. It had Saxon's signature. "How did you..."

"You agreed to it yourself." The Master looked at the paper more closely.

"But that's... you said that was the terms and conditions of being Prime Minister." Martha laughed out loud. "What?"

"Did you really think there were terms and conditions? Oh you poor, ignorant Time Lord, unaware of human politics." The Master scoffed.

"But I'm the Prime Minister. I can do whatever I like."

"Not according to this." John insisted.

"Oh, really?" the Master asked. "And what does this say?" Molly laughed.

"You didn't read it?"

"Nobody reads the terms and conditions!"

"I do!" John interjected.

"So what does it say?" the Master asked.

"'In the event that two geniuses are tied to chairs and then manage to escape, the Prime Minister will, without question, cede authority to the previous Prime Minister or, if the previous Prime Minister is unavailable, a new election will be held.'"

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope. And there's more. 'The current Prime Minister will further dismantle every creation of his that is used on a national level.' That includes the Archangel Network."

"Hah! You'll never catch me tearing that down!" Melinda cartwheeled in, followed by Kaitlin.

"Show off." Kaitlin muttered. Melinda presented a laptop to the Master and opened it with a flourish. The screen flashed dark blue.

"TARDIS Initiative has been launched." a female computer voice announced.

"TARDIS"

"The Archangel Really Destroys It Self." A pop-up appeared on the screen. It was a video of Violet Verner.

•••

"Hello, cousins. If you are watching this, something's gone wrong. This is the program I launched as a failsafe after talking to both of you and trying to keep you from tearing the world apart. If this has been activated, it means one of you has been a jerk and done something that threatens the security of the world and the safety of its people. I can only guess. Frankly, I don't want to know. You two are... difficult. I don't know who else is watching, but beware. These two sisters are dangerous. You have been warned." She paused for a moment. "Hang on, this is a more specific message than I thought. It means... oh, wow. Good job, guys! You're about to destroy the universe! Well, that's where this kicks in. The TARDIS Initiative (you can decide what it stands for, but I named it after the big blue box that belongs to my friend) seeks the object most dangerous or most crucial to the evil plan and destroys it. This does not kill people, and it destroys property only if necessary." She paused again, looking at a list. "That's all I have to say. Good luck." The video ended and a new pop-up appeared.

•••

"Would you like to dismantle the Archangel Network?" it asked.

"Because every good invention has a self-destruct button." Miranda said with a laugh.

"But... but..."

"Oh, don't worry, Saxon. You're nothing special. It's a standard of mine to install a self-destruct function in everything I make. Just a precautionary measure, in case things get out of hand." She smiled and started to put her hand on the button.

"Wait! Stop!" the Master grabbed her hand. She pivoted swiftly and slapped him.

"Oh? You don't like that? You cruel man, have a taste of your own medicine!" she spat, slapping him again. She whirled around to face Moriarty, who was laughing at the Master's misfortune. She glared at him, then slapped him. "Don't you get any ideas."

"This is all useless if they're not geniuses!"

"Well, they are. Tough luck, mister." Kaitlin retorted, saying 'mister' like it was an insult.

"Ah, but I don't think they are."

"Oh, really?" Martha asked. "He may be a madman with a box, but he's still a genius."

"He's an idiot with a box, and it's time you knew." Martha slapped him.

"Does your face hurt yet?" He glared.

"And don't you dare insult Sherlock!" Molly shouted.

"Why not, he's just a stupid detective. He ain't have no brains."

"'Has not got any', you idiot! Don't talk out loud, Saxon, you lower the IQ level of the whole street."

"Whatever. Point is, this contract is null and void. They aren't geniuses, and I can prove it. I just have to ask the right questions."

"Fire away." the Doctor said as he and Sherlock walked into the room (both free this time).


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: sorry this took so long. As Sherlock and the Doctor are both geniuses (yes, "geniuses" is the correct plural of "genius", though "genii" is correct too, depending on the context), it took me a while to come up with questions they couldn't answer. But now I've got it. After this, it's one more chapter and then an epilogue, and that's it. Writing this story has been great. Thanks again to Violet Verner for suggesting the idea for this story. **

**And now, find out how the Master tries to make fools of the Doctor and Sherlock. **

* * *

"Question time. Remember, the fate of the universe is at stake. Prove to me that you are geniuses." the Master told the Doctor and Sherlock.

"Easy." they said simultaneously.

"Oh, but is it?" He laughed maniacally. "Now then, all you have to do is each answer at least one question correctly. You only need one. One. Got that?"

"How many questions will we be asked?"

"WRONG!" the Master shouted. He laughed again. "We haven't even started yet, and you're already wrong. All you had to do is say 'yes'. Come on!" He laughed maniacally. "You two crack me up. Okay, let's begin." He turned to Sherlock.

•••

"Describe the universe. I don't need the whole history, just give me a simple overview."

"Technically, speaking that's not a question, just a command." The Master glared.

"Just answer it. You're lucky I didn't count that as your answer." Sherlock said nothing. "Come on, then."

"I'm thinking." Sherlock closed his eyes and visited his mind palace. He looked for the room labeled 'solar system'. It was empty. No, wait, there was something there. Sherlock walked over and opened the file. John had told Sherlock about the solar system, and Sherlock had said he would delete the information because it was irrelevant. And that was it.

"Sherlock, I'm waiting."

"I... I... I don't know." Sherlock choked out, swallowing his pride.

•••

"You had one question! One question! A simple question! I could have answered that easily! And you messed it up!"

"Don't be so quick to judge, Doctor. I've got a question for you, too. What is time?"

"Well... time isn't what most people think it is."

"Go on."

"It's complicated."

"Go on."

"Very complicated."

"Just answer the question."

"People assume time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff."

"And you expect me to call that a valid answer?" The Doctor cringed.

•••

"Sherlock, your turn again: what is Lestrade's first name?"

"What can that possibly have to do with my intelligence?"

"Just answer the question."

"Um... Detective? He is called 'Detective Inspector Lestrade'."

"Wrong!" The Master laughed. "Ha! You two are idiots!" He turned to the Doctor.

•••

"Now then, maybe you can answer this question correctly. Name the first question—the oldest question in the universe hidden in plain sight."

"What?"

"The question that must never be answered."

"What? What question?"

"Sorry, wrong answer. Moving on..." He turned to Sherlock.

•••

"Sherlock." Before the Master could say any more, Sherlock interrupted.

"Please don't make it another astronomy question! I know lots of things besides astronomy!"

"Fine. Let's go with..." He looked at a list in his hand titled 'Sherlock Holmes - his limits'. "Philosophy." Sherlock groaned. "According to the famous philosopher Descartes, if you think, you..."

"I don't know, um... are a good person? Contribute to society? Some stupid 'meaning of life' rubbish, no doubt."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Well, I don't have anything better. Philosophy doesn't matter to me, either."

"Well, you're wrong."

"Look at you two!" Moriarty laughed. "Such a sorry lot! I can just see your pride deflating. One wrong answer and - pop! All the pride goes away like air in a balloon. And that's what you are, airheads."

"Say that again!" Molly said, glaring at Moriarty with a look that said, "I dare you!" Moriarty felt his face, which was still stinging from the previous slaps. He said nothing. The Master resumed his questioning.

•••

"Doctor, I've got another question for you. How do you fix the chameleon circuit?"

"Well if I knew that, it wouldn't still be broken, would it?"

"So you don't know. You really aren't helping your case here, either of you." He paused. "I gave you each three chances! Three! I was being generous! And you messed up every one!" He turned to John. "So you see, they aren't geniuses after all. Null and void," he said, about to rip the contract up.

"Don't you dare. Sherlock is a genius. And a hero."

"Don't make people into heroes, John. They don't exist. And if they did, I wouldn't be one of them." Sherlock sighed, hanging his head in shame at his lack of knowledge.

"You're just going to take that?" The Doctor asked incredulously. Sherlock thought for a minute. He turned to the Master.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: wow, the story's basically over now after this chapter. So sad! But I'm not sad enough to drag it out and make it awful. I will be posting an epilogue relatively soon, though. Read on!**

* * *

"Fine then, go forward with your plans to decimate the human race. Don't forget to share the universe with your wife, who uses..." He looked closely at the Master. "Lipstick from L'oreal Paris. Of course she wants the expensive cosmetics, and you actually seem to care about her enough to give her what she wants. Oh, and you really should stop taking baths and go back to showering; you aren't doing a very good job of getting clean. "

"How did you..." the Master stuttered. John gave a smile that said _"here we go again!"_, and Sherlock began explaining.

•••

"Well, it's quite obvious, really. As I said, you need to wash better. You have a lipstick stain on your cheek." The Master rubbed his cheek bewilderedly. "Oh, no, you won't find it now. It's too faint. But I only need to see the faintest sample to identify it." He turned to John. "After I found that nobody was reading my study of tobacco-ash, I began the study of identifying lipstick. As it turns out, people find this much more useful, especially clients concerned their spouse is having an affair. But back to the matter at hand." He turned to the Master again. "Who else would the lipstick be from, if not your wife? You're too powerful to have a girlfriend; any girl you were with would quickly marry you without a question."

"Or you could have read a newspaper." John pointed out. Sherlock scoffed. "That's what I have you for. I don't lower myself to read such nonsense."

"But you 'lower' me to read it."

"That's beside the point. The point is-" He turned to the Master again. "I just proved to you that I am a genius, and nothing you can say will convince me, or the law, otherwise."

•••

"Fine then, _mister genius_, but what about this madman over here?" the Master asked, gesturing to the Doctor.

"Hello!" The Doctor waved as if he had just met an old friend.

"And don't even think about showing me your TARDIS to prove you're smart. I can do that, too."

"Do you mean to say you _aren't_ clever?" Molly but in cheekily, emboldened by the Master's seemingly imminent defeat.

"Oh, shut up."

"The man who thinks he's smart enough to rule the universe, and what's his best comeback? 'Shut up.'" Martha remarked.

"You're stalling." the Master said, glaring at the ladies. He turned back to the Doctor. "Prove you're clever." The Doctor thought for a moment. "How about this?" He pulled out his sonic and remotely activated the TARDIS initiative, destroying the Archangel Network.

"Self destruct in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1." an automated voice said. On "one", Jack used his blaster to shoot a hole in the wall, and handcuffs fell from a hidden compartment. The Doctor let Sherlock do the honors, and the Master was soon sitting with his hands cuffed, his mouth open in shock.

"How did you..."

"After escaping," the Doctor explained, "we phoned the British government. Well, technically Mycroft, but then again, he is the British government. He gave us the ins and outs of this building. Why there's a secret compartment up there with handcuffs, I have no idea. And as for the sonic, I always keep it handy. You never know when you might need it."

"I still prefer a blaster." Jack commented. The Doctor shrugged. He turned back to the Master. "Either way, you're done for. Your short-lived career as Prime Minister is over."

"I'll be back."

"Then I'll be back to stop you."

•••

Suddenly, there came a loud cry of pain. "Ow! Let go of me! You need to cut your nails!"

"I'll have my nails just the way I like, thank you very much!" Molly was dragging Moriarty back to the rest of the group. "Thought you could escape, thought we wouldn't notice, hm? Nice try."

•••

"So now what?" John asked.

"Now, John, I believe it is another case solved. I shall be returning to Baker Street to rest before my next adventure. Until we meet again, Doctor!" The Doctor nodded.

"Until we meet again."

"It was really nice meeting you all." Martha said.

"I do hope we meet again. I'd just love to have some more fun with you." Jack said to the Sherlock people in general. He raised his eyebrows.

"What did I say about flirting, Jack?" the Doctor exclaimed in exasperation.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, goodbye, and good luck!"

"I don't quite know what to make of this 'luck'," Sherlock replied, "but it seems to be a cultural norm, so... Good luck! I shall hope to have the pleasure of saving the world with you again."


	15. Epilogue

_Author's Note: and that's the end of it. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please leave a review and/or check out my other stories. Thanks!_

* * *

**Harold Saxon Proved to Be a Fraud!**,the headline read. John showed Sherlock the newspaper.

"Good, it's time the people knew about it." He looked at the newspaper. "What does the rest of it say?" John sighed and read the article aloud.

"'A scam to destroy the world was planned by no other than our Prime Minister, Harold Saxon. He captured several innocent citizens and revealed to them his plan to rule the universe. It appears that in addition to attempting to destroy the world, he is also insane. How so many of us didn't see through this and voted him into office is still a mystery, though it has been proposed that it had something to do with the Archangel Network. As Moriarty became king during Saxon's reign, his innocence is being doubted-'" Sherlock scoffed.

"They're just now doubting Moriarty? Oh, sorry, go on."

•••

"'his innocence is being doubted, and an investigation is being made into the death of the previous royal family.'"

"I knew something was up!"

"Do you want me to read, or not?"

"Sorry. I'll be quiet."

"Good. 'And to whom do we owe thanks for the uncovering of this secret? It seems that we owe much of this success to the great Holmes and Watson. Others have helped, but the identities of a few are unknown, and the others prefer to remain anonymous. So thanks to Holmes, Watson, and friends for once again keeping London safe.'"

•••

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Nothing about the Doctor and his friends? Or Melinda, Kaitlyn, and Violet? What about Molly?"

"Nope. I would guess the three girls wanted to remain anonymous, since they don't seem like the type to ask for fame. I don't know why Molly isn't mentioned. Maybe the newspaper's source didn't know about her. And that same source obviously didn't know about the Doctor. Or maybe he did, but didn't know what to make of him."

•••

"Hm. Well, it's really a shame that some of the credit is missing. But it's nice to know London cares. And that was quite a fascinating case. If it were not for the fact that crime on a massive scale would be necessary, I should love to solve such a case again. Until then, we can rest in peace for a while."

"Actually..." John pointed to another article talking about a completely unrelated crime.

"Great! The game is on!"


End file.
